How to Love
by MustacheGirl
Summary: Marvel likes Clove,but in a couple of days they'll be fighting to the death. Clove catches Marvel staring at her and it later leads to something much more. Clove decides to make Marvel 'weak' for the Games,but is it all an act? Glimmer's her usual self,with herself and Marvel drunk who knows what to expect! Oh My Gawd, I actually suck at Summaries!. . Please read!3 Loaf you all!3
1. Chapter 1

Marvels PoV

Training Centre:

Look at her. So talented,so beautiful but yet so viscous. Clove: The tribute from District 2. Her small figure fits perfectly to her personality; Fierce,Sarcastic, Ferocious and what?.. Was there another side to Clove? Everyone expects us Careers to be killers but no. We have feelings too,were just children. That's it. I have to find Cloves other side. Crap! I break out of my day dream and back into reality. I see Clove staring at me,How long had I been staring at her? I shake my head and realize where I am. Im training for The Hunger Games. I've trained for this my whole life and I cant let a girl get in my way! I dont even aim,I just clench onto my spear,raise it,and release. Bulls eye. In the heart, I glance around the training centre, Glimmers busy being her slutty self and flirting with Cato and he's falling for her trap,most Tributes who aren't training them selves are staring in shock and fear,I smirk,impressed by myself. Of course I've got a bulls eye back home in District 1 but that crowd was used to my skills,I feel good to scare some new people. What does Clove think? My stare moves to her direction,she's walking over to me! Oh god Marvel, do NOT mess up you prick. "That was pretty impressive" Clove says "Pretty? I doubt you could do any better" I reply with a smirk upon my face "Don't be so stuck up,pretty boy,Otherwise you'll be one of my first kills" she says with a wink,I laugh "Oh please! You couldn't kill me even if you were the best from District 1." "You better watch your mouth pretty boy." "Or what?" I reply,knowing im going to win "Or what? You'll get Cato on me? It looks like he's a bit busy with Glimmer," "I'll make you weak" She replies smirking and then walks away.

*After Training"

Make me weak? What does she mean?.. "Dinner! Marvel! Glimmer!" Leah (our escort) shouts whilst banging on my door "Good evening Glimmer I hear Leah as she greets Glimmer. Lyme bangs harder "Marvel! HURRY UP!" She shouts "I CAN HEAR YOU!" I say as I shove her out of my way "You'd think being from a richer District would give you better manners.." I hear Leah mumble "Im guessing the Capitols rubbed of on you." I reply. I see Gloss,he's trying to keep his laughter held in,I just laugh myself. "Marvel sit down and dont be so awkward!" Glimmer squeals. Bitch. I sat down next to Gloss and my stylist,Jared or whatever his name was. The three girls sit opposite us., In front of me is Glimmer. For out starter we have the soup which I've honestly never had before,It's sweet but sour...It reminds me of Clove. Damn,this girl wont get out of my mind and we go into the Games in two days! I'll make you weak. I'll make you weak. The words cross my mind hundreds of times but I still cant figure out what it means! "So,tomorrow is when you get your chance to impress the Game Makers and you show of any skills you have!" Says our escort,Leah. "I don't expect either of you to get a score under 8!" "Prepared to be disappointed in Marvel" Glimmer says and winks at me "Fucking whore." I mumble, Gloss gives me a friendly punch "Not now you two,save that for the cameras!" "Seriously?! What the fuck is wrong with all of you?! Im not going to annoy Glimmer for the cameras! Tell them to bring my dinner to my room." after that I left.

About an hour or two later Gloss walked in. I like Gloss. He's not like the others,he still has a part of District 1 in him so I can talk to him. "Here,try a bit of this," he said bringing out a transparent bottle with a transparent liquid from behind his back and throwing the bottle to me "Thanks" I take a mouth full, we had alcohol back home but I've missed it and im not going to pass the opportunity as I take another swallow. "Come and join us, there'll be more" Gloss said,I nodded and followed him into the living room. Glimmer,Leah,Cashmere,both or our stylist and our escort were all there. I sit down next to Glimmer who seems pissed, I go to have another gulp of drink but it's all gone. I hear a laugh in the back ground and another bottle comes flying my way "I dare you to drink two bottles in less than two minutes" Glimmer says seductively "Challenge accepted! Cashmere,pass me another bottle" Another one comes my way "3...2...1!" Glimmer squeals. I yank the lid of and drink non stop,I dont know how long I've been doing this but im already on the second bottle. Im pissed. I take another bottle but this liquids blue "Marvel,are you sure you wanna drink that?" Gloss asks "Fuck yeah!" I yell and open the bottle. Glimmer rest her hands on my chest and moves her body onto my lap. "Marvel, I think we should take this else where" Glimmers says,her warm breath tingles upon my neck. I lift her up and carry her to my room. I drop the bottle and you hear the smash of the glass, our lips meet as we find her room.

I literally throw her onto her bed and pounce onto her like a panther attacking it's prey. I bite her neck and lick her soft spot. Were both from District 1 and back home we dont play around, we go straight to the main event. We start to undress each other but Glimmer stops me "I want you to tease me" she says,I nod. After both of us are left with our underwear on I start to enjoy our time. My lips adore her neck with licks,kisses and bites. She groans as a lick up and down her neck with the occasional chew. She loves it. I open my mouth and place it other her nipples and suck. Hard. She's nearly screaming.I grit them in between my teeth, I chew on them I nuzzle my head in between her breast and then lick down through her valley. I run up and down her stomach with my tongue and circle her belly button every know and then and occasionally dip my tongue inside the whole. Then I go lower. I lift my head and smirk, I feel Glimmers fingers rush through my hair trying to find something to grip on too. My teeth grip onto the lacey outline of her underwear. And in one yank i've exposed her woman hood. "Cl-Glimmer!" I say,even though I'm drunk, I realise my mistake. "Oh Marvel, I see you like Clo-" I shut her up by licking her clit "Fuck Marvel!" I tease her and go around her outline as her juices start to flow out I suck hard until I've absorbed them all. I dig my tongue in deep until I find her spot,she lets out a scream but then cover her mouth. She's so wet,I love it!

I bring my head back up to her and lick her mouth "My turn" Glimmer whispers. Shit. She's probably done it with hundreds of boys,once there was even a rumor going around the training centre saying she's done it with a couple of girls! But anyway, She's gonna make me look flips over onto the top, Her fingers move swiftly through my hair and down to my lips,I go to open my mouth but im interupted "Shhh. Don't speak" Goosebumps spread across my body. She tickles her fingers down my stomache until they reach the lining of my boxers "I want to be...different" Glimmer says and licks my dick through the thin material. Man,this bitch has skills! This is awkward considering my boners made the biggest tent ever "Marvel...This is just to easy? How about we make it..harder?" My dick goes rock hard. She starts sucking on it through my boxers, I grip her hair and tell her to get to the real job. She grabs my clothing with her teeth and literally tears them of. "Dont go easy" I say with a smirk "Trust me,I wont!" she laughs. I tighten my grips on the bed sheets knowing that the next thing to come,wont be easy. Glimmers mouth goes into a circle shape and her head swoops down,I hear her teeth clash together before I feel the pain. Or good feeling. I dont know whether I like it or not...? "Uhhhh" "Ohh,does little Marvel not like that move? That's the move I use on virgins! I have to make there first time interesting,right?" Glimmer says. Im slightly annoyed that she thinks im a virgin "Bite me! Im not a fucking virgin!" "I never said you was and if you insist!" She replies and nips my skin again. She places her hands on my cock and starts to adore it. She strokes it,squeezes and draws little circles around it with the tip of her nails. Clove could do better. For fucks sake! She's entered my mind again! Actually,I think she never left.. "Uuuuhhh god!" What the hell just came out of my mouth?! Uuuhh! I look down to see Glimmer giving me a blow job, I thrust my hips so she can get my 8 inchs of my meat into her mouth,she cant fit it all in so the rest she just carries on adoring. She chews,licks and sucks it and grabs my balls and squeezes...Hard. I groan. Glimmer removes her mouth and moves up my body until our faces meet "I need more." is all she says,her voice and eyes full of lust. Is she a sex addict or something? But who am I to complain, i'll be killing this slut in a couple of days,may as well enjoy some time with her. She crawls up my body and turns over so her ass cheeks are in my face, there so circular and massive,no wonder she gets one night stands all the time!

"Enjoy me." Glimmer moans. I suck on her cheeks, do people even do this!? No. Lets get more...Interesting! I lick inbetween her bum cheeks to get her started then bring my hand up and stick 2 fingers up there and thrust them in and out, Glimmers nearly screaming, not as good as I thought she would be. Im bored of this so I move her body up a bit so im in contact with her vagina. Fun time! I nuzzle my head into it, she's so easy to please! She starts bouncing up and down so I get more of the luxury! I lick and bite at every chance I get until her juices pour out, I make sure I get every single drop. After about 15 minutes and she crawls back down,I lick her body as it slides down till were face to face. "Now,for the main event." I say already breathing heavily.


	2. Not a word

Hallo!C: Im really sorry about the first chapter,I would have made it into like 2 chapters but Im really new to and Im just getting used to how to use it! Anyway, now I think I know how to do it so..yeah!:D

This scene contains Lemonss!

Please review and I will love every single one of you. If you have any ideas PM me or review and I'll try to get back to you!

Disclaimer: If I did own it,do you think I'd be sat here listening to music whilst writing about how I though it could have went?C; No. I leave all of the hard work to Suzanne Collins and Lionsgate! Anyway,thanks again and please review! Good or Bad, I dont mind!ox

Also! Sorry about all of the mistakes in the last chapter,It was rushed! Im hoping this chapter will be better but my laptop keeps on spaccing up._.

"Time for the main event"

I glance up to meet Cloves eyes. Brown. Not the normal type of brown you'd find in someone eyes. Gorgeous,sweet and full of lust! We starts the thrust her hips against my boner which popped up when I found Cloves eyes. "Marveeel! Fuck me!" She moans "I never thought you'd ask,"I reply as I place my cock around her entrance,touching the tip of it which makes her instantly wet. And in one move I thrust my hips,as does she, and she's in me. No way am I starting slow,as I said, In District 1 we go straight to the main event. We both thrust in a rhythm which makes her squeal in excitement. Oh my gosh ,Clove is actually so sweet it's unreal! "Harder! Harder!" she groans,her sweet breath tickles my neck sending shivers down my spine. We carry on going until I find her soft spot which makes her orgasm and I feel it coming,a couple more times. Nearly there. "Gaaah!" My juices are sent rushing through her body and I collapse next to her side on her messy bed. I face Clove but her dark brown eyes are fading to an emerald green. Her hair of the darkest brown fading to a blonde. Where's my Clove going?! Then,I see Glimmer and remember the whole thing. Clove was never here. I rise up onto my elbows and see her alarm clock '1:43',how long had we been doing this?

I rush out of bed and just slide my boxers on, the wet mark still there from where Glimmer sucked it. I find my top and just grab it along with my other clothes and head towards the door "Where you going? You cant just leave me here" Glimmer says breathing heavily whilst trying to be seductive. "Oh wait! I get it,your going to meet Clove,I was your starter! Well Marvel Ripper,Dont expect this to stay secret!" Before she could continue I find a half full bottle of vodka and shove it down her throat. She already had a few bottles and as long as she can't remember anything, It's all good. I rush out the room and stumble as I run down the hall,still dizzy from the alcohol. When I find the door to my room (I think),I enter to find clothes everywhere. I look over to my bed to see Gloss and Leah re-creating mine and Glimmers previous actions. "Marvel,What the fuck do you think your doing!? Get out of here and go to your room!" Leah shouts. That wasn't my room?.. Oh god. How much had I had to drink?! I find an empty room with some familiar things in,I decide this is my room and I head straight towards the bed, I fall over something on the floor but have a soft landing. I crawl up to the head board and flop down. I rest my head on the pillow and silently fade to sleep.

"Glimmer sweety, wake up! You've got a big day ahead of you,interviews tonight!" Leah says softly to Glimmer. I hear both of their footsteps walk past my door "Breakfast will be there in 10 minutes,Cashmere and Gloss will give you a brief talk about them" Leah says "I'll be there in a minute," I hear her footsteps head towards my door, I sit up and flinch at the streaks of sunlight which cross my room. "Marvel,can I talk to you?" Leah asks and walks in,slowly. She places herself on my bed and takes a deep breath "Marvel,we need to talk about last night.." "Urmm..okay?" I reply,not remembering the slightest detail. "What you saw last night was something which you can't mention..to anyone! I've spoken to Gloss and he said it would be better if we just forgot and act as if nothing ever happened..." It starts to come back to me,Gloss and Leah..having 'It'. "As long as you dont mention anything about me and Glimmer we have a deal." I say firmly. She nodds and she strolls out of my room. I just put on some tracksuit bottoms and then join the others for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys!:) I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I thought no-one wanted to read my story so I kinda left it but I got two reviews and I wanna carry on:3

angrywolfgirl: Thankyou so much! You honestly don't know how much it means to me:') +I'm going to carry on the story I just thought no-one wanted to read it.. but your comment kinda changed that!:D

DarknessInLight: Haha, thankyou? I understand about all the mistakes, both of them were was rushed so I'm hoping this one might go a bit better:)

At the table was Cashmere, Gloss, Leah and Glimmer. Leah blushes a bit when she sees me, I shake my head and word 'Don't worry, I wont say anything.' She relaxes and smiles  
"So, who wants breakfast?!" she asks in her perky voice. None of us cheer, we just groan as our hangovers start to kick in.~  
"Well aren't we happy? Food!" Leah exclaims. The food comes in. Trays of it come in all bought by the avoxs. One of them's a young girl, no older than the age of 14, she has dark brown hair with matching freckles. She reminds me of Clove.. Clove once again.  
"Carinda, get us some more tea." Leah commands, the young girl nods and leaves the room, unable to speak that's all she can really do.. I wonder what any of these people done to get in here? One time back in District 1 me,my mum and my dad were watching T.V when a channel came on. 'The Life Of An Avox', what kind of shit do they show these days?! But anyway I carried on watching when It said about a family. There was an auntie, uncle and their two nieces. The nieces mother had died so they were sent to live with their auntie+uncle. It showed their story until it showed the auntie being killed by the uncle. He came after the two girls but only got one of them. With no other family to go to the Capitol took her in. At first she was living the life anyone would dream for until she hit the age of twelve where she was forced to become an avox. It wasn't until that moment I realised Carinda was that child. I suddenly felt a pain inside my stomach. Guilt. This girl was being forced to serve us for no reason.

"Come on Marvel. Your foods gonna go cold." Brutus interrupts my thoughts. Sometimes they take over me. I eat my food in a hurry to catch up with the others. Once we're finished I go back into my room.  
"Tomorrows the day. Tomorrows the day I go into the games.." I think aloud. I put on my training uniform, tonight's the night of the interviews but I still want to scare the others. I head through the lounge to the elevator, as the doors open I'm greeted by someone. It had to be Clove. I step in and see we're both heading to the same place. She smirks and lets out a chuckle.  
"What?" I ask confused. "Oh Marvel. Didn't think we heard them noises?!" she says laughing. I go red and try to defend myself. "We were drunk. More than drunk!" I say, "Sure you were. It's doesn't matter. You're just getting ready.." she says and as if timed the doors slide open and she smoothly walks out.

* * *

Preparing myself? She's done it again! Got me thinking again about something useless. I glance over to her to find her already staring at me. Okay, that's it. I walk straight over to her, we need to get things straight.  
"Clove, we need to talk." I say "Not here, follow me." she says, I feel a tingle inside me but what's it for?  
"What's up?" she asks "I need to know what you're trying to do. You've got me all messed up with your words and I just can't think stra-". Her. Her lips meet mine and I can't breathe. I've never felt this way about anyone. The warmth her lips provide me is broken by a cool breeze.  
"Just wait.." she says as she walks away letting my hand drop. I didn't even noticed I'd been holding it.

Yup. I'm leaving it there!C: Please review/comment whatever! I just wanna know what you think about it:3 Thanks so much for readong, love you all!

-MustacheGirl


End file.
